The present invention relates to awnings and, more particularly, to retractable, self-storing awning assemblies including housings or cases for attachment to recreational vehicles and the like.
There are a variety of known self-storing awning assemblies that provide a sheltered area when in an extended position but can be retracted into the housing or case for storage. While these awnings have been used advantageously in a wide variety of environments, they are particularly suitable for use with recreational vehicles to provide a covered outdoor area that is sheltered from the sun and inclement weather.
Known awning assemblies of the above type employ housings that are mounted on the sides of recreational vehicles to store the awnings in rolled condition when not in use. In one such prior assembly, shown in Railson U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,973, the awning is stored on a take-up roller that is rotatably mounted in a case having a side door through which the awning can be extended from the case by pulling lead bar to which the outer edge of the awning is connected. Bracing legs are stored in the case in folded positions along side the lead bar, and are unfolded for movement into bracing engagement with the case.
Another prior awning of this general type is shown in McKee U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,074. This is generally similar to the Railson awning, except that the take-up roller is mounted on the lead bar to move into and out of the case as the awning is retracted and extended, the inner edge of the awning being fixed in the case. McKee used primary and secondary bracing legs at both ends of the lead bar to hold it in the extended position, and to be folded alongside the outer member and into the case for storage.
While known awning assemblies have been generally satisfactory in relatively small sizes, a number of problems can become very troublesome if the size is increased beyond certain limits. When the awning is made relatively long, the size and strength of the lead bar must be increased considerably if sagging and buckling are to be avoided. The housing must then be increased in size to contain the lead bar when the awning is retracted, and the stored assembly becomes unacceptably heavy and cumbersome, interfering with the streamlined appearance and air flow characteristics of the vehicle. Because of these problems, awning assemblies in cases have not been provided in long lengths.
One of the more serious problems of larger awnings is the difficulty of erecting them, particularly for one person. Manipulation of the lead bar and the unfolding, positioning, and refolding of the bracing legs are difficult operations even with shorter awnings of the Railson or McKee types, and become very difficult in larger sizes. Moreover, the conventional approach to storage of these legs, alongside the lead bar and inside the case, increases the difficulties of handling of the lead bar and the size of the case necessary to hold the stored parts.
A special problem exists with recreational vehicles having convexly curved outer sides. While it is desirable to attach the bracing legs to the vehicle before extending the awning, any substantial curvature between the case and the leg brackets will prevent this. Thus, the use of such awning assemblies on curved-sided vehicles has been limited.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide an awning assembly for use on recreational vehicles that overcomes the above disadvantages of previously known assemblies, and constitutes a significantly improved assembly in this field.